Automotive camera modules may be used for various purposes, such as for assisting drivers in the detection of obstacles, animals, pedestrians, and other vehicle surroundings. Camera modules may be used as part of a driver-assist system or in autonomous vehicles. One type of camera module can include a thermal imaging night vision camera that attaches to the front end of vehicles to assist drivers in pedestrian and animal detection at night.
Camera modules may include a number of components that are assembled together into a single module or unit for installation on the vehicle at a later time. For example, a camera module may include a camera core assembly that is assembled together and secured within an outer housing assembly.
The camera core assembly may include a lens assembly, a sensor assembly, and a sensor housing, all of which are secured together to define the camera core assembly. The outer housing assembly may include a first housing and a second housing that are secured to each other and that surround and house the core assembly therein. The first housing may include a passageway for a wire harness connected to the sensor electronics to pass into the housing. The second housing may include a window and shutter adjacent the lens assembly.
The camera core has been typically assembled into a single unit prior to assembly with the outer housing. The camera core is pre-assembled to allow the lens focusing procedure to be performed prior to installation within the outer housing.
Due to the number of components of the camera core and the pre-assembled state of the camera core prior to installation with the outer housing, the camera core assembly can typically include a high number of screws. In one example, 13 screws are used to assemble the camera core assembly into its pre-assembled state. Additional screws are necessary to secure the pre-assembled camera core assembly to either the first housing or the second housing, and further screws may be used to secure the first housing to the second housing.
The number of components to be assembled and screwed together in such a camera module results in high manufacturing costs and a high number of materials, as well as a high amount of time to fully assemble the camera module.
The present invention provides a more cost effective and simpler manner of assembly that reduces the number of screws in the assembly while maintaining the camera module and its assembled components in the desired secured positions relative to each other.